1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator provided with locking apparatus to prevent movement of the elevator car and a locking apparatus to prevent movement of the elevator car.
2. Background of the Invention
In some situations, e.g. when installing an elevator or when the hoisting machine or the brakes of an elevator are being serviced, tested or adjusted, movement of the elevator car and of the counterweight must be prevented in some other way than by means of the operating brakes. It is known that this can be performed by locking the elevator car and/or the counterweight into their positions on the guide rail e.g. by means of a safety gear, a latch or wedges. This is, however, awkward, laborious and time-consuming, and necessitates working in the elevator hoistway. Another prior-art solution is to fix a rope clamp to the hoisting roping, by means of which the hoisting roping is bound fast to e.g. the overhead beam of the hoistway. This is also, however, an awkward and time-consuming solution and requires special tools.